A computer normally has a set of function keys(e.g. F1-F12, PF1--PF10, etc). The function these keys perform, either when pressed alone or in combination with a Shift, Ctrl, Alt, Command, or similar key, are available to be defined by the application currently running on the computer. For example, the PC application PC-File 7 defines the "F1" key to be context sensitive help, while the "ALT-F1" key combination is defined to be general help. Since these key definitions are normally under the control of the application and transparent to the user, they work well and pose little difficulty. However, these keys are only useful once the application is running.
Some computers, such as the Omnibook family of computers sold by Hewlett-Packard, include a special shift key called a "Fn" key. This key, when pressed in combination with a function key, allows for quick access to applications. This key combination makes it easy to execute and switch between multiple applications, and is particularly useful when an operating system with a graphical user interface, such as Microsoft Windows, is used.
The Omnibook 300 computer comes pre-installed with specific application programs, such as Microsoft Word for Windows and Microsoft Excel, and preassigns the key combinations discussed above to allow quick access to these applications. Since the Omnibook 300 computer preinstalled all application programs a user was likely to want, no support was provided to allow users an easy way to modify these preassigned key combinations. While it would be possible for a user to modify these preassigned key combinations by editing an internal Windows file, this task requires considerable skill and knowledge about the inner workings of the operating system. Even for experienced users who knew what this file was called and where it could be found, editing it could prove to be a daunting, painful, error prone task. Unless this file is edited correctly, one or possibly all key combinations could be rendered useless, or, when pressed, could even cause the computer to cease to operate. While this problem is present on computers with preassigned but modifiable function key combinations, it is especially acute on computers with no preassigned function key combinations, where users are expected to do this dangerous assignment themselves.